Valentines Day
by trishaj48
Summary: Valentines Day is fast approaching. Come along with me as we explore how each of my favorite couples celebrate this day. As always, CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers, not me.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: With Valentines Day coming up I decided to write a story about how the couples celebrated. I realized that there have been a lot of great stories covering this special day for lovers so I hope nothing I write here copies anything anyone else posted. So I apologize in advance if any of my ideas mirror any other authors, I don't mean to. Thanks, Trish J.

**Valentine's Day** or **Saint Valentine's Day** is a holiday celebrated on February 14 by many people throughout the world. In the English-speaking countries, it is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other by sending Valentine's cards, presenting flowers, or offering confectionery. The holiday is named after two among the numerous Early Christian martyrs named Valentine. The day became associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. The day is most closely associated with the mutual exchange of love notes in the form of "valentines". Modern Valentine symbols include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the 19th century, handwritten notes have largely given way to mass-produced greeting cards. (source Wikipedia)

**GIL **and** SARA:**

Gil never really understood the whole "Valentines Day" thing. Oh he would send his mother a card and once, when he was a lot younger, he made one for his girl friend but that was the extent of it.

The last few years were different, Sara was in his life. This Valentines Day he wanted to be extra special, it would be their first one as husband and wife.

Sara had told him she needed to stop at the store after work so it gave Gil extra time at the house to fix things.

Gil put new silk sheets on the bed, lit candles, soft music was playing and he had champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. The tub was filled with warn water and lavender bath salts.

Sara walked in the door, "Gil?"

"Up here," he called. Sara went to the bedroom. "Everything looks so romantic," she said kissing him.

"Take a soak in the tub," Gil said.

Sara handed him a box, "Put these on." Sara smiled as she walked to the bathroom.

Gil opened the box to find a pair of silk sleeping pants, he chuckled as he slipped them on.

In the box was a card on which Sara had copied a poem: _If there's one face I want to see, so beautiful, so true, one smile that makes a difference, to everything I do. If there's one touch I long to feel, one voice I long to hear, whenever I am happy, or just needing someone near. If there's one joy, one love, from which I never want to part, it's you, my very special love, my world, my life, my heart. __(poem by John Ragland) _

In the bathroom Sara undressed, as she crawled into the tub she seen an envelope with her name on it.

There was a beautiful card with a hand written poem which read : _You came into my life unexpectedly, and everything took a turn for the better. Your warm eyes, your laugh, the sincere way you speak, and the kindness you showed me, all became a part of my life. As you unfolded yourself to me I discovered more and more beauty. I have never seen so much gentleness in one person. Without even knowing it, you were slowly making a place for yourself in my heart. It used to seem so hard at times to feel so close in a relationship. But it's so easy to feel close to you. I can't tell you how nice that feels. I realize now that I had never known what it meant to be loved until I was loved by you.(poem by Laura Baker)_

Sara smiled, "How sweet of him."

Sara dried and slipped into a pair of red silk panties and then pulled the matching top over her head.

"You almost ready?" Gil called. Sara opened the door walking over to Gil she kissed him.

"God Sara, you are so beautiful," he said. Gil caressed her breasts through the silk top making her nipples immediately harden.

Sara moaned softly as Gil kissed her neck as he continued to rub her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Sara reached down to Gil's manhood and stroked it through the sleeping pants causing Gil to groan loudly.

They stood kissing and caressing for a bit longer before Gil slowly undressed Sara. Sara removed his sleeping pants stepping back to admire his manhood that, by now, was at it's full length.

Sara eased Gil to the bed. Using her hands first, she gently caress Gil's inner thighs, penis, testicles. Gil moaned deeply.

Sara used her tongue, exploring the same areas she had been touching.

Sara hands and mouth was sending shocks of pleasure from the tip of Gil's head straight to the tips of his toes.

Sara brought her hand all the way up the shaft followed by her mouth, removing her mouth briefly, she used her hand to tease the head.

By this time Gil's body was trembling, Sara knew she was close to the sweet honey she longed to taste.

No longer able to hold himself back, Gil called her name and gave her what she desired. Sara slowly continued to gently stroke him as Gil swam through the waves of passion that was flooding his body.

"Love, that was so beautiful," Gil whispered, as he eased her to her back.

Gil pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked as his hand went to her womanhood. Sara moaned loudly as his fingers played with her nub.

Gil slipped a finger into Sara's opening, as he pumped his finger his thumb was rubbing her nub.

Sara's body trembled as she spent her juices. Gil smiled as he licked her sweet honey from his finger. "MMM, Sweet," he said.

Gil moved himself above her and entered her.

Sara's hip movements matched Gil's strokes, soft kisses and words of love were exchanged.

The fire within him grew as Gil's need to release himself overtook all his other senses. Gil pumped fast and hard. Gil pushed himself deep and achieved his release.

Gil moved from her and wrapped her is his arms, Sara nestled close to Gil as sleep found them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**CATHERINE** and **WARRICK**

Catherine had already figured out what she was going to give Warrick for his Valentine gift, and thinking about it made her smile.

"Let's have dinner at Mario's?" Warrick said. "Great, then we can have dessert at my place," she told Warrick, "I have something special planned. Warrick smiled and nodded his head.

Warrick had been in love with Catherine since what seemed like forever but too many things stood in his way.

One day last month they had a body in a small out of the way town that was connected to a double murder in Vegas. It was sometime during that road trip that Warrick decided to throw caution to the wind and just tell her how he felt, their first night together was magic.

Ever since that day they have been inseparable. Last week, on Catherine's birthday, Warrick had asked her to marry him, they were making plans to be married next year.

Catherine had stopped by a friends house to pick up the package she ordered, she didn't want to take a chance of Warrick seeing it before tonight.

Before Warrick picked her up Catherine took a long soak in the tub filled with warm water and rose oil. She sat in front of a mirror, fixed her hair and makeup and sprayed on a light perfume and put on her sexiest red dress.

"Hey babe," Warrick yelled, coming in the house.

"In the living room," Catherine called, "What kept you?"

"Needed to get you this," Warrick said handing her a box with a pair of pearl earrings in it.

"Yours comes later," Catherine said, smiling.

Dinner was excellent, they enjoyed a candle lit meal on the balcony as they listened to soft music and enjoyed the sunset.

Back at the house Catherine asked Warrick to wait in the living room for her. A little more then excited and confused he did as she asked.

"My God," Warrick said, "You are simply breathtaking." Catherine had changed into a pair of silk baby doll's and it's matching robe.

"Take a seat," Catherine said, as she turned on some music.

Warrick sat, Catherine stopped a few feet in front of him and then slowly and seductively started to move her body as she took off the robe.

Warrick could already feel his manhood growing. Catherine continued to grind her hips and caress her body as she walked agonizing slowly closer to Warrick.

He reached for her. "Not yet," she whispered, as she playfully slapped his hands.

Catherine straddled his lap, just barely touching him. Slowly she leaned into Warrick and kissed his neck.

By this time Warrick's manhood was aching to be released from it's jeans prison.

Catherine backed away and motioned him to stand. Slowly she removed Warrick's shirt as she caressed his massive chest. Even slower she removed his jeans and underwear.

Warrick once more reached for her. "Not yet," she smiled.

Gently Catherine pushed him back into the chair as she removed her top and panties.

Straddling Warrick's lap, he could feel her heat as she moved her womanhood across his throbbing member.

"Now," she whispered.

Warrick pulled her close as first he kissed her lips, then her neck. Taking her breasts into his hands he caressed one as he sucked the other.

Catherine moaned deeply at his touch. Warrick took her hips in his hands and lift her, giving himself enough room to enter her.

Catherine squealed with pleasure as she felt him enter her. They found the perfect rhythm as they rocked back and forth.

As their need to release increased so did their movements.

The room was soon filled with deep moaning and groaning. One more deep thrust and they each reached and fell over that beautiful peak of pure pleasure.

Catherine fell forward and lay on Warrick's shoulder as their bodies found some since of normalcy.

When heart beats and breathing returned to normal Warrick stood, still holding Catherine he walked to the bedroom.

Cuddling close together Warrick said, "I am so glad that Lindsay had that sleepover at Marsha's."

"MMM, me too," Catherine sighed.

Suddenly Warrick chuckled.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Image the look on her face when she comes home and sees our clothing all over the living room."

"Then perhaps we should pick them up," Catherine said, unwilling to move.

"Tomorrow," Warrick whispered, as he pulled her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**NICK** and **SOPHIA**

Ever since their New Year's breakfast Sophia had been trying to think of the perfect gift for her and Nick's first Valentine's Day as a couple. "What is it Texans really likes?" she had said to herself, staring at her computer. She had googled "TEXAS" and "COWBOY" and just about everything else she could think of but nothing jumped out at her. Then it hit her, Sophia smiled, typed in her request. Immediately a page popped up, "Bingo!" she yelled. A few more strokes of the keys and their date was set. Satisfied with herself she took off for work.

"Did you figure out something?" Nick asked her, as he approached her at his 419. Sophia laughed, "Only you would ask such a question at a crime scene. We'll meet for breakfast after shift and I'll tell you then." "Yes ma'am," he said tipping his ball cap and smiling.

After shift Nick and Sophia met at OVER EASY after their orders were placed Nick said, "So?" "Wear the outfit I got you for your birthday and meet me at my place tomorrow," Sophia said, "The rest is a surprise." Nick had no idea why she would want him to wear his, as she called it, western outfit - complete with the shirt, jeans, hat and boots - but he had long ago gave up trying to figure her out, all he had to do was love her - and that he did with every fiber of his being.

The next day Nick knocked on her door, his Valentines gift in his pocket. "You look so sweet," Sophia said smiling. "You look sexy, how about we just skip the surprise and settle in for the night," Nick said, holding her. "Back off cowboy," Sophia said, "We can save that for later." Nick smiled.

"I'll drive," Sophia told him, getting in her car. "Good idea cause you haven't told me where we are going yet," Nick said. Sophia pulled into the parking garage of the Excalibur. "This way," she said. Nick followed her to where a group of people were getting into a small bus. "Hurry," she said.

On the side of the bus was written: RED ROCK RANCH. "Hey," Nick said as they found a seat, "Isn't that the ranch where they have sunset horseback ride?"

"Yes," Sophia said smiling, "What else would a Texan enjoy besides horses, wide open spaces, a beautiful sunset and a camp fire." "A beautiful cowgirl at his side," Nick said kissing her, "Thanks."

At the ranch they were all told to pick out a horse and instructions were given to those who needed it. "You look like you know what you are doing," the guide jokingly said to Nick. Nick smiled, "Born and raised on a horse ranch in west Texas," Nick said, as he saddled his horse. "Then I am sure the lady is in good hands," the guide replied.

The ride was breathtaking, they could see the dramatic and colorful walls of Red Rock Canyon, as well as deep gorges from high atop a desert mountain. As the sun began to set they stopped to enjoy the view. Off in the distance they could see the lights of the Las Vegas Valley far below.

After a short stay, it was back to camp beneath the moon and stars, where a hardy BBQ Dinner was waiting for them.

After they ate the guide stood, "For those who want we offer camping right here, for the others, we leave to go back to the ranch in an hour."

Nick whispered something in Sophia's ear. Laughing she said, "That depends on how many others decide to stay."

As the others mounted up the guide walked over to Nick. "Looks like you two are the only ones staying. Over in the cook shack you'll find everything you need. There is no phone service out here but there is a walkie-talkie incase you need anything. I will be back for you tomorrow morning, unless you think you can find your own way back."

Nick assured him they would be fine.

After everyone else left Nick and Sophia set up a tent and fueled the campfire.

"Now how about my request?" Nick asked as he lied out a blanket. Sophia chuckled, "You telling me you grew up in Texas and never made love under the stars?" "Nope," Nick said, pulling her down next to him.

Soft kisses and caresses were exchanged as clothing was removed. Nick's lips found her breast as he suckled at her nipples. Slowly he moved his lips to her womanhood.

As Nick's tongue worked her tight nub, his fingers moved to Sophia's opening, slowly he pushed his fingers into her, instantly finding her spot and massaging it as he pumped his fingers.

Sophia moaned deeply as the waves of pleasure pulsated deep inside her and threatened to overflow, her muscles tightening over Nicks fingers as her body convulsed and she moaned deeply as her climax over took her.

Nick moved to his back as he pulled her on top of him. Sophia now straddled Nick naked, beautiful. He could feel her wetness pouring over his now rock hard arousal, and with one move of her hips she slid him inside.

Nick massaged her breasts as they found a mutual rhythm rocking back and forth. Sophia leaned back, as her climax neared her legs became weak. Nick took her hips in his hands and pulled her close to him as she climaxed and he released himself.

Sophia moved from atop Nick to his side, grabbing a blanket Nick covered them as he gently rubbed her shoulder. Her head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat.

Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Nothing but the full moon and stars watched as sleep found the lovers.

The sun rising woke them the next morning. "It's a good thing we were the only ones who stayed," Sophia said as she dressed.

"I have something for you," Nick said. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box. "It's not new," he said, "It belonged to my great grandmother." Sophia opened the box, inside was an antique cameo necklace. "My father said it has been passed down from generation to generation. Each Stokes man gave it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Then after they are married it is put back in the box for the next generation. Sophia Curtis, will you become my wife?" Tears filled her eyes as she turned so he could fasten it. "It is more beautiful then an engagement ring," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**JIM** and **ANNIE:**

Shift had been "hell on wheels", everything that could have gone wrong went wrong and every jackass in the world must have decided to come to Vegas.

Jim cursed as he got into his car, he had been unable to reach Annie on the phone. Jim hated to cancel their date but he just didn't feel like doing anything but going home and crashing.

Annie had been off that day and used the time to catch up on some errands that needed to be run and shopping for Jim's Valentines gift. They had agreed that they would not go "overboard" on gifts, but it was not only their first Valentines together but also their 6 month anniversary, 6 months ago they made their relationship public. "Just a candle lit dinner," Annie thought, "Now that is not going overboard."

Annie had used her key and let herself into Jim's apartment. She shook her head as she looked around, "The place needs a little cleaning up." Annie straightened up and little, fixed dinner, lit some candles, and poured the wine. While she waited for Jim to come home she sat on the sofa and read a book.

Jim unlocked the door, "Smells good in here." His voice woke Annie, who had dozed off. "Hi love," she said, walking over to him, "How was you day?" Jim kissed her, "Don't ask." Annie nodded, she knew those kind of days.

"I tried to call you and cancel things," he said, almost apologetic after seeing all the trouble she went through. "I can go," she said, reaching for her keys. "Don't," Jim said, smiling, "I'll grab a shower and we can eat." Annie smiled, "Ok."

Jim went to the bedroom, undressed and stood under the hot water, it felt so good on his sore aching body. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around himself and sat on the bed. Annie had heard the water turn off but no Jim, she stood and walked to the room. As Annie opened the door she smiled, Jim had fallen backwards and fell asleep. She eased his feet onto the bed and covered him. Going back to the kitchen she snuffed out the candles, put the food in the refrigerator and gathered her stuff to go home.

"Start you stupid thing," she said, after the fourth try. Giving up she opened her phone, "That's why Jim could not reach me," she said laughing, as she noticed the battery was dead. Annie got out of the car just as the rain hit, quickly she darted for Jim's place.

Dripping wet she went into the bathroom and undressed, dried and put on one of Jim's shirt. "I wish I would have listened to him when he suggested I leave some of my stuff here," Annie said to herself.

Reaching for a blanket Annie started for the living room, she had decided to sleep on the couch so as not to disturb Jim. Smiling she changed her mind, the bed would be more comfortable and she loved snuggling next to Jim.

Annie crawled into bed, "Damn," Jim said, "Your feet are like ice cubes." Annie giggled, "The rest of me is too." "I think I can take care of that," Jim said, as he wrapped her in his arms. Yawning he said, "I'm sorry I ruined everything." Annie lay her head on his shoulder, "Rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Jim didn't answer, he had fallen back to sleep. Annie snuggled a little closer and soon followed Jim into dreamland.

Jim woke before the alarm and smiled, how he loved waking up with Annie in his arms. Annie stirred. "I hope I was a perfect gentleman last night," Jim said smiling. "Unfortunately," Annie said, snickering. Jim raised on one elbow and said, "I can take care of that." Annie smiled and gently pushed him away, "In a minute." Annie took off for the bathroom, after tending to business she quickly rinsed that nasty morning breath away and crawled back into bed, "How," she said. Jim laughed, "Now it is my turn."

Annie fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, the feel of Jim getting back into bed caused her to smile. Their lips meant as Jim slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged her nipples. "MMM, so good," Annie moaned.

Jim moved his lips to then and pulled one into his mouth as his fingers continued to play with the other.

Annie moved her hand down between their bodies and found Jim's manhood. She stroked him, softly at first, and then harder. Knowing her hand was on him and enjoying the way she was touching him, almost sent him over the edge.

Jim was soon rock hard, he eased himself above her and he pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him. Their whimpers and grunts of delight mingled.

Jim began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own.

Each stroke of his manhood rubbed against her spot, soft moans were replaced by loud cries of pleasure.

As Annie reached her climax her hot juices covered Jim's throbbing manhood, it was more then he could take. One more deep inward thrust and he released himself.

Jim moved from atop her and pulled her into his arms. They lay that way for a while, enjoying the feel of each others body.

The alarm going off snapped them to reality, Jim laughed as he reached over Annie to turn it off. "I am so sorry about last night," he said, "How about I make it up to you." "How do you intend to do that?" Annie asked. "By giving you your gift," Jim said, reaching for a box that earlier he had placed in the bedside stand.

Annie looked at him, "We weren't going to exchange gifts." "I've had this for a while," Jim said, "I was just not sure when to give it to you." Annie opened the box and smiled, inside was a diamond ring. "Your forgiven," she said as she slipped it on.

_A friend of mine said I should not post this chapter because "Old people don't do THAT sort of thing" All I did was laugh._


	5. Chapter 5

Epilog:

**February 15:**

The gang was assembled in the break room talking about how their Valentines Day went.

All the ladies were making a fuss over Annie's engagement ring and the fells were patting Jim on the back. "Never thought you would do it," Grissom said to his old friend. "Me either," Annie said, a big smile on her face. No one but Grissom knew Jim and Annie's history and that was the way they waned it.

"Did you seal it with a kiss?" Warrick asked. Jim smiled, "That and something else." "Jim please," Annie said, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, just cause your older doesn't mean THAT part of your life is over," Grissom said, smiling at Sara. Sara just smiled back.

"I think I can guess what you two were up to," Sophia said.

"Gil gave me a beautiful card with a sweet poem in it," Sara said, "And he fixed me a nice warm bath. Then I slipped into that sexy new jama set I got and the rest of the evening we…….." "Slow down Sara," Gil said turning a very bright red, "Some things NO one has to know about." Sara smiled, "The rest of the evening was heavenly, made me sleep like a rock."

Everyone laughed. Gil and Sara's relationship was no secret, but it still made Gil blush whenever anyone mentioned the more intimate side of it.

"What did you and Nicky do?" Catherine asked Sophia, quickly removing Gil from anymore embarrassment.

Nick smiled as Sophia told of a ride in the desert and all the beautiful things they seen. "We decided to spend the night out there, it was fascinating," Sophia said. Nick gently touched Sophia's hand. "She has made me the happiest man alive," Nick said, then he told everyone the story behind the necklace, "We have always used it instead of a ring." Once more congratulations were passed around.

Then with a smile bigger then Texas Nick added, "And she helped full one of my fantasies." Everyone knew just what that fantasy was just by the deep shade of red that Sophia's face turned.

"How about you two?" Grissom asked Warrick.

"I had the sexiest, hottest most erotic lap dance anyone can image," was his answer. "Oh you went to a club?" Nick said, jokingly. Catherine hit him, "NO!" Then Catherine laughed, "We thought we had all the clothing picked up off the floor but Lindsay found Warrick's briefs. Talk about embarrassing."

Grissom noticed that Greg had been sitting quietly on the sofa, almost dozing.

"Now there is a man with a story to tell," Gil said. "What makes you thin that?" Sara asked. "Because he has not said anything," Gil said smiling.

"Said anything! Hell he has hardly moved," Warrick said. "Come on spill it, Grego," Nick said.

Greg opened his eyes, "What part? The hot sexy part or the OH MY GOD I WANT TO PULL OUT MY EYES part?" "Both," Nick said.

"Well I went to a bar, figured it would be a good night to hook up with a lady." "Did ya?" Warrick asked. "A gentleman never kisses and tells but lets just say that I spent a very enjoyable evening with the Donaldson twins."

"No wonder he can hardly move," Sara said, laughing.

"So finish your story," Grissom said. "You mean the horror story? In a million years you will never guess who else was there," Greg said, "Before I run into the girls, over in one of the corners I see this face - well the face looks familiar so I sorta start walking over that way. The "face" is all over and I mean face and hands this hot blond. I am starting to get a little jealous and I'm thinking I'll see if this hottie has a friend, it is then that I get a GOOD look at the face."

"Who belongs to the "face"?" Nick asked, starting to get impatient.

"Ecklie," Greg whispers, in a very soft voice. "Conrad is all over the hottest looking blond I have ever seen, and she is LIKING it."

Grissom and Brass roar with laughter, "She should, it cost us enough." All eyes turned to them. "She is a hooker?" Catherine said, "You know that is illegal!"

Jim, after he stopped laughing, said, "She is not a hooker, she is a "pleasure provider". I went back to the Sugar Cane Ranch and got one of the girls from there. Paid her to "run into" Ecklie and then show him the time of his life."

"You didn't?" Annie said, slapping him.

Grissom and Brass both started laughing again, "Yep. We sure did."

Laughter was quickly stopped as Ecklie appeared in the doorway, a big smile on his face. "Hey, a little less socializing and a little more work people," Conrad said, "Oh by the way, I sent in approval for that piece of equipment you said you needed Gil."

Conrad walked away. Looking over at Jim Gil said, "I think the money was well spent."

THE END


End file.
